You Dont Know Me
by Percabethis4ever
Summary: Annabeth accuses Percy that he cheated on her so she leaves him. but she realizes that she loves Percy again and she wants to get him back. But now when she sees percy again he is dating Rachel. What will she do? Percabeth! XD
1. Leaves

**Percys POV**

"Dont talk to me Percy!" Annabeth yelled at me from the bathroom with the door locked

"Do you really think i would cheat on you Annabeth? I love-"

"Dont use the 'i love you' crap on me percy!" she snapped

"Annabeth, i would never do anything to you!" i yelled through the door

She opened the door with her face full of tears. She grabbed her suitcase got her clothes and started packing. "Im done with you." she said

"What your done with the lies your making? Annabeth i didnt cheat on you! How many times do i have to say that?"

"A lot. Cause i will never believe you." By this time, she was already packed heading for the door. I tried to put my arms around her but she shrugged it off. Heading towards the door she said, "I dont believe you. I-Im leaving you."

"Annabeth..." i whispered while crying

"Dont make this harder then this has to be..." she cried

"Annabeth..." i repeated

"Goodbye Percy..." she looked at me the last, final time then shut the door ahead of me. Then suddenly i opened and i didnt see her there. She was gone...

Im alone.

* * *

This is a new story im making called "You Dont Know Me" inspired by michael Bubles song. Please review and like it! THANKS!


	2. Thalias

Im all alone. The TV was still running and my tears were still flowing. Annabeth did not leave me. This never happened it never did... i started to cry some more. What did i do to make her leave? She accused me that i cheated on her. Why did she think that? Annabeth would always see me hanging out with a girl named Rachel. She would always come over and hang out with me. She was my best friend. But of course, Annabeth thought that i was cheating on her. She started to get overprotected and thats when we got into fights. But i never ever, suspected this to happen. We were so close. Or at least i thought so... The door was still opened and i stepped outside onto my lawn. It was all quiet. And i didnt like it.

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

I looked at Percy the last final time and i shut the door. Realizing what i just did i walked onto Main Square and called a cab. With no where else to go...i went to my Thalias.

"Where to Miss?" the cab driver asked

"6134 Milbrook Circle please." i answered

We started driving. I am still prosessing what i just did. Percy and i are...over. Really over. Was this a good thing? Or a bad? To many hings were going through my mind.

_Gods, poor Percy..._

"Ma'am were here. That would be 12.50$." he called

I handed him a twenty. "Keep it." Walking towards my olds best friends house i was kind of nervous. Thalia and i havent talked for years. Soon enough, i rang the door bell. A woman opened the door and slid on her shocked face. "Hey Thals..." i sniffed

"A-Annabeth?" she whispered "Is it you?"

"Yeah. Its is." She came up to me and hugged me tightly. "I missed ya girl! Come on in." I came in and examined her house. She had polished wood floor and a huge kitchen. Not to mention the living room. The couch looked so comfy...

"Hey...you alright?" Thalia said worridly

When i looked at her my vision was blurry. Tears were coming out again. I sniffed and wiped them off."No." i admitted

"Well come sit down and tell me about it."

I went to the couch. "Percy and i..."

"Oh yeah! How are you guys doing?" she said happily

"I broke up with him!" i cried

"You did what?" Thals said

"Percy and i broke up."

"why exactly?"

"I think he cheated on me. He would always be with this girl...and she was over at our house when i was gone. When i would come home she would be there."

"They couldn't been best friends..." she protested

"Yeah. But would a best friend be over all the time? When im gone?"

"True..."

"So i finally told him off and he said 'No i didnt i love you' stuff. But i didnt believe him. As much as i wanted to i couldn't Thals. So i grabbed my suitcase and started packing. And when i went to the door Percy started _crying._ So i looked at him and then just no where else to go i decided to go to your house." i wrapped up

"Annabeth...im sorry."

"I have no where else to go...can i stay here for a little while?"

"Sure. I have a guest room right next to mine. Follow me." she grinned

Going up her stairs, i saw pictures of me and her at Camp Half Blood.

"You still have them?"

"Every single one."

Finally, we made it into the guest room. The size was decent and the bed was already made. The room was spot less.I loved it.

"Thanks Thalia!" i cried happily

"Your welcome. Now get to sleep! Its 10:30 PM! I have work tomorrow."

"K. Night Thals."

"Night." she hugged me then left.

Opening my suitcase, i started to unpack my things. i organized everything with the drawers i had. And at the bottom of my suitcase was a picture of Percy and i. The picture that ment the most to me. I took the photo placed it on the desk and placed it face down. After that, i layed in my bed and finally knew that im on my own now.

There is no more Percy for me.

* * *

A/N **There is chapter 2! I really like this story and this chapter! Please review and tell me if i should continue! REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. Rachel

**Percys POV**

I woke up laying on the couch. Getting up, i went into my room. She wasnt in there. I went into the kitchen and made me some coffee. the coffee was just the way i like it. Black. I went to the tv and turned it on. Flipping through the channels, there was nothing on. How could i just let her walk away? Was there a way to stop her? No matter how many times i tried to tell her, she still didnt believe me. And now im sitting here trying to act like nothing is wrong when everything is. Grabbing my cell phone, i called the only person that could cheer me up. Rachel.

_"Hello?" a voice said_

_"Hey Rachel."_

_"Percy! We havent talked in forever! How are you and Annabeth?"  
_

_"Thats what i wanted to talk about..."_

_"Uh oh...want me to come over buddy?" she asked hopefully_

_"Yeah. I would like that." i said_

_"Great. On my way! See ya Perce!" said my best friend_

_"Bye..."_

I hung up. Rachel will be over soon so i should take a shower. Im disgusting. I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off. The water was warm and i stepped in. The water felt good. My shampoo was right behind me. Washing my hair, i was fianlly clean. When i was done i shut the water off. The towel dried me off and i put on some clean clothes. By the time i was done Rachel knocked on the door. I opened it.

"Percy!" she said while hugging me. I hugged her back saying, "Hey Rachel. How you been?"

"How have _youve _been?"

"Not that well actually." i admitted

"Cmon lets sit down and talk about it."

Sitting on my couch i told her everything. "Annabeth left me Rachel. Do you wanna know why? Because she thought i was cheating on her. With you."

She blushed "Oh. Im sorry Percy..."

"Its alright. But at first i thought she was going to leave and then come back to me. But she didnt. I dont think she is coming back Rachel..." my voice craked

"I dont think so either. But all you have to do is move on. Dont always hang on to what happened. Move on."

"Ill try."

"No you will." she demanded

I put on a smile. "Thanks Rachel. A lot." i finished

"Hey, your my best friend. I will always be here for you."

"Are you hungry?" i asked while knowing the answer

"You know it." she smiled

I cooked us some chicken. Rachel insisted that we watch a movie and i agreed. She put _Mission Impossible _on.

"I love this movie" i said while handing her her plate.

"So do i." she agreed

Watching the movie, i did realize something. Rachel was always there for me...every single time. She truly was my best friend. My best friend...

* * *

There is chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! please review! Thanks!


	4. Game Time

**Annabeths POV**

Thalia woke me up. I moaned. "Sorry girl. Time for breakfast." she whispered

"Thals its-" i looked at the clock, "6:35 AM. Why so early?"

"Well, i have to be at work soon and i just wanted to make you something to eat before i leave. That ok?" she said

"Sure. I guess ill eat" i said waking up

Thalia left the room. When i was leaving i saw the picture facing down. Of course, i picked it up. It showed Percy and i kissing under the camp half blood sign. Grover took the picture. We were so happy... why can i not get over this? Percy and i are through. Were not taking a 'break'. Were done. Done! Done! Done! I walked out of the room.

"Finally!" Thals said when i got into the kitchen

"Sorry." i muttered

"Its alright. Now today is pancakes with bananas!"

"Yum..."

"Eat up grumpy."

She handed my the plate. Looking at the food i immediately chowed down. i guess i was hungry. When i was finished i cleaned my dish and wished Thalia a happy day at work. Thalia hugged me and went on her way. When she left, i turned the TV on and flipped through channels. Nothing good is ever on Comcast! I stopped on channel 56. _Hes just not that into you _was playing. Seemed interesting. In the middle of the movie i fell asleep.

No dreams at all.

* * *

**Percys POV**

My best friend... looking at Rachel, she was focused on the screen. I saw this movie millions of times with Rachel but everytime we watched it together it was different each time. Realizing that i was staring at her i looked away and re focus on the TV screen. Then the movie ended.

"Great movie!" she said satisfied

"Yep." i agreed

"Well, if you want i can leave..."

"No. Lets play bored games." i suggested

"Sure!"

I took out monopoly and set up our players. She was a dog and i was a shoe.

"Time to roll the dice!" she grinned

She got a five. Walking her 'dog' she got to a house that sold for 200$.

"Deal? Or...no deal?" i said impersonating Howie Mandell

"Er...No deal!"

I made a fake 'ohhhhhh' crowd noise.

"Shut up..." she murmured

I laughed. "My turn!" When i rolled the dice, i got a six. Landed on an Airport for 600$

"Deal? Or...no deal?" she said impersonating me

"Very funny...but its a deal." I gave Rachel (She is also the banker to let you know...) 600$ and put a yellow house on there. (A/N idk what you put on there when you buy something. Sorry if im wrong!) Rachel ended up losing and i won. I won by four.

"I won!" i kept repeating

"You were lucky Percy! Very lucky..."

"Well its getting late." i said sadly

"It is." she noticed

When i looked at the clock it was 10:00 PM. That was a long game. I walked Rachel to my door. She gave me a quick hug.

"Good night Percy. Hope i see ya soon."

"Ditto."

I gave her the last hug and she left to her car. Her car disappeared and i left to go inside. My house was dirty so with nothing else to do i decided to clean up. I grabbed my radio and turned it to 98.9 Fm. 'Love the way you lie' was on. Music helps me clean. That and...never mind. Anyways, i vacummed and cleaned my living room. Up next was the Kitchen._So you just gonna stand there and watch me burn...well its alright because i like the way it hurts... you just gonna stand there and here me cry...well its alright because i love the way you lie...love the way you lie... _Kitchen Done. I turned the radio off. I wasnt in the mood for any 'love' songs right now. But atleast the house was clean. I went to my phone and checked if i got any voice mails or text messages. None. I headed to my room and got dressed in sweats. Laying in my bed it still didnt feel the same. Not at all. I plugged my cell phone charger in. Looking at my clock it was 11:45 PM. Time for bed. I went to bed thinking of everything.

Every single thing.


	5. Times Square

**A/N i want to get more reviews! I don't really have that many...:( I want 20 reviews. Thats it...Please review! Thank you! And for Battle Scars sorry i haven't been updating...im kinda stuck on writing ideas...but anyways, read the story and enjoy! :) oh and review review review! And this is a longer chapter! Your welcome! :)...  
**

**Annabeths POV  
**

"Good morning!" Thalia greeted me "It looks like you woke up yourself." she grinned as i walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, yeah..."

"I suppose you want food?"

"Yes please. Whats it this time?" i said getting hungry

"Waffles. With strawberries."

"Sounds good."

When all of our waffles were done she turned the cooker off. My waffles had some strawberries and was drowned in syrup. It was sooooo delicious.

"Thanks Thalia. It was really good."

"Your welcome. I don't have work on Thursdays so we can do something..."

"Times Square?" i suggested

She smiled "Perfect."

Thalia left to her room to take a shower. I on the other hand, left to go get dressed. A green blouse with jeans sounds good. I slipped my clothes on, did my hair and make up in about fifteen minuets. Thalia was already ready. And soon enough, we were out the door and into her car.

"Listen about you and Percy..." she started

"Thalia im fine. Really." i stated

"Yeah. But what about Percy?"

I couldn't answer to that. I just kept my mouth closed hoping for another topic to come by. The rest of the way we drove in silence. All i wanted to do now is just get out of the car and into Times Square. Finally, we arrived. It took us a few minuets to find a good parking space. Seemed pretty busy today. When we finally got a spot, we started walking towards some stores and cafe's. Everyone was walking around smiling and jumpy and Thalia and i were. The first store we went to was _Dustin's. _(A/N its a small store with purses and stuff. Its actually a really good store. :) read on!) There were purses, make up, and even wooden roses. (A/N yes they have wooden roses! Now continue reading...:) ) The store seemed very interesting. Apparently Thalia loved this store.

"I go here to get my purses." Thalia said

"There purses are...cute." i tried

OK, i don't like purses. At all. But still, i didn't want to ruin this for Thalia. Thalia was walking around saying 'Cute' and 'Yuck' to purses.

"Wow. Look at this one Annabeth!" she said happily

It was a green purse with a green heart on the side. The heart had green bejewels on it.

"Its really nice!" i tried again

"It is." she agreed

We looked at the rest of the store until there was nothing else to look at. Thalia said it was time to leave and i quickly agreed. Dustin's isn't my kind of store. Walking, Thalia was focused on all the other stores we were walking by. There was a small _Dicks Sporting Goods, _and so much more. My favorite one we visited was the music store. I love music. Thalia on the other hand was Dustin's as you saw before. I bet you she has millions of purses. By the time we were half way through it was 12:55 PM. My stomach was growling.

"Can we eat something?" i asked nicely

"Sure. I guess i could eat. Where do you want to go?"

"Mcdonalds."

"No. Thats unhealthy."

"What are you the health police or something?"

"Very kiddish Annabeth." she growled

"Its a joke..."

"Fine. But i am getting NO big mac." she roughly agreed

"Sweet." i smiled

Thalia and i started to walk towards Mcdonalds. There we so many people here today that if Thalia and i didnt keep close, we surely would have been separated.

"Pretty busy day today Thals..."

"I know. To many people."

Suddenly while i wasnt looking, i crashed into someone. I fell onto the cement.

"Are you alright?" a similar voice asked

When i stood up, it was Percy.

* * *

**A/N there ya go! A long chapter! Hope you liked it. Another chapter might come today. :)**


	6. Kiss

**A/N another chapter! :) your welcome by the way. But uh oh...Annabeth and Percy see each other again...what will happen? Read to find out! Then after REVIEW! Thanks!

* * *

**"Percy?"i asked shocked

"Annabeth?" he said as surprised

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking around. You?"

"Having some girl time with Thalia."

"I see. How is she by the way?"

"Fine." i said angrily

"And you?" he said politely

"Completely perfect." i spat

"Sounds good..."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"Well, Annabeth are you really-"

"Yes im done with you. Gods, Percy could you not see that i left you when i left you alone that night? Im not coming back! Why should i? Your just going to be a lying cheater just like you were before!" i snapped with tears to come

Percy frowned. "Anna-"

"Save it Percy. Leave me the hell alone."

By this time Thalia arrived. "Percy!" she cried happily

"Thalia...i dont want to eat anymore." i said

She looked at me. "Whats wrong?"

Percy spoke, "Its me. Always me huh? Im always the one who does the wrong things! Your just the perfect one right? No your not. You are the one that didnt save Grover. Your the one who got him hurt. (diffrent story...) Your the one who gets all mean with me if your not right! Your never right Annabeth! especially-"

"Calm down Percy!" Thalia screeched

I started crying. Tears were running down rapidly. My hands were covering my face.

"My gods im-"

"Save it!" i cried

Thalia looked at Percy gripped my arm and we started walking away with Percy all alone.

* * *

**Percys POV**

Crap. Was i that mean? Did i sound that mean? I didnt mean to make her cry...

_Calm Down Percy..._

I just saw Thalia and Annabeth walk away from me. I went the opposite way. The way i made her cry... Everything is just going wrong. Gods, why does she hate me now? Making up more lies? i slammed my key into my key slot in my car. Sliding in my car, i drove away with angry thoughts flowing through me. Im sick of all of this! Why cant everything be the same again? I drove to my house. Rachel was waiting outside.

"Hey Percy. Are you ok?" she asked

"No. Not at all."

I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my clothes.

"Where are you going?" she asked while watching me pack.

"Im going to Camp." i answered

"Why?"

"I want to have a vacation from this."

"And what is 'this'?"

"Annabeth."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes. I made her cry."

"What did you say?"

"Rachel, i dont want to answer all of these questions!" i said a little to harshly

"Im sorry..." she said harshly

"Hey i didnt mean to be that harsh." i hugged her

"Its alright. Your just stressed. Never mind."

"What is it?"

"How long will it be until you actually get over her?" she whispered

I stopped packing. "Why?" i turned around

"Because..." she came up and kissed me

I backed away from her.

"Im sorry...but Percy...your my best friend! We would hang out all the time and then i started liking you. And then you and Annabeth..." she stopped

"Rachel..."

"Its ok. Percy if you dont like me..."

Without thinking i came up to her and kissed her.

"You talk to much..." i whispered


	7. Huge mistake

**Percys POV**

Rachel stood there looking in my eyes with me looking into hers. I was still holding her close to me. What did i just do? Right. I kissed Rachel. Well, Annabeth and i are done so really im not doing anything wrong. Right? Rachel was always there for me when i needed it. When i would cry i would lay my head on her shoulder. She would give me advice, and give me a reason to move on. Im in love with Rachel.

"Camp..." i remembered

"Oh yeah. I forgot." she took a step back

I continued packing my clothes. My shirts, pants, socks, and everything was packed.

"Do you want to come with me?"

She lit up. "I would love to."

Rachel didnt pack her things so i insisted that i will drive her Of course, she agreed. She gave me a quick kiss and left to go into my car. When i saw her put her seatbealt on i was about to leave out the door. But one picture caught my attention. Annabeth and i, kissing below the camp Half Blood sign. I wonder if she still has hers... Suddenly Rachel honked my car horn.

"Percy! Lets go please!" she yelled

I took one quick look at ran to the car with my suitcase. I got into the car slipped my seatbelt on then asked her, "Are you ready to go?"

"As i'll ever be."

Rachel gripped onto my hand as i was pulling out of my driveway.

And for once, i didnt let go.

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

"Its ok now..." Thalia whispered

We came back to her house after Percy and i and im still crying.

"Percy is a JERK!" i kept repeating

"Uh huh...i know...ssh..." she kept repeating

"Do you think i made a bad choice?" i let out

"Annabeth-"

"Tell me the truth..."

"Really, i think that you were afraid that you would be wrong. So you made yourself think that Percy did cheat on you when he didnt. But Annabeth, i think percy did nothing wrong at all. He didnt cheat on you."

I looked at her. "I guess your right." i agreed

"Now lets change the subject..."

"Camp." i said

"Camp?" she repeated

"Camp."

"You want to go to camp..."

"Excatly! I can take all this guilt off of my sholders and just have fun! No crying either." i smiled

"Sounds good to me." Thalia smiled back

"Lets go pack Thals."

"Ditto!"

We both headed to our rooms and i re packed my things. All my shirts, bras, pants, and everything else was packed nicely. Except for the picture. I held the picture up to me and got teary eyed.

I made a huge mistake. HUGE.


	8. Hello Camp!

**A/N hello! its me! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

**

Percys POV

Rachels house was a few minuets away now and i still didnt move my hand.

"Turn here." she pointed

"Got it." i turned on the left. Rachels house was the same a mine. Two story house nice green lawn and similar shape. She only lived a few blocks away from me.

"Nice house!"

"Thanks..." she blushed

I pulled up into her driveway and shifted into brakes.

"Ill be here."

"K. Be right back." she kissed me and left inside.

My lips twitched. Rachel was im sure busy packing with clothes. Were going to stay for maybe a week or more. Just need a quick vacation from _this..._

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Rachel screeched

"HOLY ZEUS!" i screamed "I thought you were busy packing..."

"No...i pack fast." she smiled

"uh huh...well camp here we come!"

I started driving again. And once again, Rachel gripped onto my hand. And i didnt move it. Camp was a few miles away so it could be an hour, I didnt want to sit in silence...

I moved my hand and asked Rachel, "Rachel? Im going to turn on the radio ok?"

"Sure."

The radio switched to 98.9 FM. 'California Gurls' was playing. Out of the corner of my ear, i heard Rachel hum to it. So i decided to keep it on that station.

"Percy?" Rachel said while she turned down the volume

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

I tried to speak but nothing came out. Finally, i caught my breath and told her, "This is about Annabeth." By this time she let go of my hand.

"I dont want date you knowing that you think of her all the time."

"Rachel...i dont think of her all the time!"

Lie.

"Percy, i know you do. You miss her." she took a deep breath then continued "But i dont want you to hold on to her forever. Your with me now. Can we just focus on that?" she whispered

"Yes. Rachel, im done with Annabeth now. She is in the past. Im done with her and her attitude." i kept repeating

"ok, ok, ok. Sorry for asking..." she murmured

"Its alright."

I grabbed Rachels hand and we arrived in camp after a few minuets of the radio. Camp looked just the same. Kids running around and such. Gods, i missed camp. I opened the door for Rachel and she stepped out with a grin from ear to ear.

"Here we are!" i said excidenly

"Here we are..." she echoed

I grabbed Rachels hand and we went into our old camp.

Camp was still perfect.

And i missed it.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. Its just the next chapter is going to be soo long so i decided to make this short so i can add the extras into the next chapter. REVIEW! :)**


	9. Fake Letter

**A/N hello! its me! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! Battle Scars is going to take a little longer to write...but i promise i will get it done! Now go on and read...cmon look at the page below...go on... now i want 60-65 reviews! YOU GUYS HELP ME GET THERE! :)

* * *

**

**Annabeths POV**

"Thalia lets go!" i yelled

"Im coming!" she responded

Thalia ran down the stairs with a small suitcase. We were ready to go. Thals made sure that the house was clean, then we locked the doors and headed to the car.

"You ready?" Thalia said

"Yep."

The car pulled away from the house and headed towards camp. Thalia lived not that far from camp. Only maybe...thirty minuets or less.

"Did you miss camp?" Thalia asked me

"Yeah. A lot."

There was a silence. Not an awkward silence but just..._silence. _Camp was flooding into my mind. And before i knew it i drifted off into old camp memories...

_"Annabeth?" Percy called behind me while i was playing with the sand_

_"Yes?"_

_He sat next to me looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "I hate keeping things from you."_

_I made a confused face._

_"Annabeth we have been best friends for years now...and we would always go on quests together."_

_"Yeah..." i nearly whispered_

_"And everytime we were together my feelings grew stronger. But now im finding myself, im love with you."_

_I was totally speechless. My brain was trying to find words to say but i couldnt find any. None at all. Percy, the son of poseidon told me he loved me. How can i describe what i feel? But Percys lips crashed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close to him. Unfortuanetly, he had to pull away to breathe. Finally Percy, told me he loved me. Everything is perfect now. _

_Everything._

"Hey were here!" Thalia told me interrupting my thoughts

I looked up and i saw Kids running around and screaming, and adults walking around with there oh-my-gods-im-so-annoyed-of-these-kids face. I forced a smile. Thals found a parking spot right beside a tree. Our suitcases were in the trunk, so we got out to go and grab it. My suitcase was on the far left and was the plain red one. Thalias was on the far right, and was love themed. Hers was a lot heavier then mine (was it her makeup?) so i had to help her drag it out. Then i had to grab mine. I had little makeup and just some clothes. Wasnt even heavy at all. Now Thalia and i were pulling our suitcases up the hill. Very luckily for Thalia that she pulled it up. My cabin was 3 houses away from Percys. Memories... Thalias was right beside the Big House. (A/N idk where her cabin is...now go and read...:) ) So, we said our goodbyes and went to our cabins. Im sure Chrion will be ok with us staying. I mean, Percy and i came before without asking to. Anyways, all of my drawers were empty so i started to unpack. Of course i folded and organized all my clothes. With that done i automatically started to already get bored. Dinner was starting in...about ten minuets. My stomach was aching for food.i started to pat my stomach. Walking around camp wont be a bad idea...i stepped out of my cabin and started to walk down the stairs. Walking towards the woods, i heard a similar voice. I turned around Percy was here. He was laughing about something and suddenly i just saw a girl go up to him and kiss him. And when i finally saw her face it was..._rachel? _Percy kissed her back and i just saw him turn my direction. He looked as shocked as i am and he mouthed Annabeth. My eyes were wet which ment i was crying. Tears were falling off my jaw rapidly. I just looked at him with anger and sadness. He started to walk towards me but i just ran away. Never mind about that peaceful walk! How could Percy do this to me? No, how could i do this to myself? Im the one who let him go. Im the one who gave him to Rachel. _Im _the one who destroyed my life. The blame is all me. Turning around, i looked around and made sure that he didnt run after me. Coast is all clear. Dinner probably already started. And i was really hungry. So i decided to attend. Running to the cafeteria (A/N thats what i call it...) i came right on time. Everyone was in line and dinner smelled wonderful. Taking my place in line i got Steak with, mashed potatoes, and some carrots. But when i went up to the fireplace i only said, _Please help me not be in any hell... _I took my plate and sat down at my table. My face was still a little red from crying but i just ignored it. Percy kept looking at me every once in a while. I never looked at him. Dinner was actually slow for me today. After i was done eating i said a hello and a goodbye to everyone. But not Percy. I walked out of the cafeteria and i heard foot steps behind me. My senses already knew who it was.

"What do you want?" i snapped trying to hold back my tears

:Look," Percy satrted "I know what you saw was...well hard for you. But im sorry that it hurt you. I never knew you were coming to camp."

"I never knew you werent coming either."

"But can we atleast be civil?" he asked

"Civil?" i paused "Percy how can i be civil with the man i love?"

"Youre the one who left me i guess its fair.. "

"Mistakes always happen." i cried

"Rachel-"

"You and Rachel are happy now. I know that Percy. But i cant be happy. Youre the one i want but i cant have you anymore! Does that sound fair?"

I walked away with Percy there alone. My cabin wasnt far away from where i was so i rushed into my cabin. Pieces of paper and some pens were right beside my desk. I grabbed a pen including a piece of paper. I started writing my own fake letter...

(A/N this is in her handwriting) **Fake Letter #1**

**Percy,**

**Hi. Its hard for me to admit this but...im still in love with you. I know i sound crazy saying this because i left you but, it was all a mistake. I want you back again. But when i saw you with Rachel that one day...it hurt me. And for the first time in my life, i wanted to be her. i wanted to be the one who kisses your lips, and holds you close and never wants to let you go. I want to be her. But i also know that i never will be. Percy, when i left you i wasnt thinking. I wasnt being your 'Wise Girl' when i did that. Everyday when i fall asleep, its like a replay of me leaving you. It keeps replaying and i cant stop it. Im haunting myself. When i wake up i always have to cry to remind myself of how much of an idiot i am. Are you having fun with her? When you kiss her does it feel the same when you kiss me? When she tells you 'i love you' does it sound the same? Im going crazy here. Knowing that i dont have you anymore annoys me. Im 20 (A/N yes percy is 21 and annabeth is 20...) and im still being an idiot. But still i make myself get up everyday to do around at camp and see you being all happy when im in hell. Life is unfair isnt it? Do you want to know something? I hate myself. Yes i do. I hate that i still love you. My brain is reminding my everyday that the girl your with should be me. Are we allowed to have do overs? I want one.**

**Love,**

**Annabeth Chase**

* * *

**A/N There ya go! A nice long chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review review review!**


	10. Fake Letter 2

**A/N hello! its me! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! And by the way...despicable me is a great movie to see! Amazing in 3D also! And this is dedicated to...**brutallyhonest96! Thanks!  
**

* * *

**

I stayed in my cabin the rest of the day. My 'Fake Letter was in my purse (The purse isnt girly...) and i was laying on my bed. I havent heard Percys voice for awhile now and hearing it today was weird. He sounded deeper and unsure. But i let that thought pass by. It was only 11:01 PM. I can talk to percy. Tell him that im sorry and how im misrable. Or just a little chit chat. I can go no longer then five minuets...My7 feet jumped off of my bed and i slipped my shoes on. Percys cabin was only three cabins away from mine. My purse was on my arm and i was slowly creeping across the dirt floor hoping no one will hear me. But the easiest part was going up his stairs. They were not creaky at all so i was already about to knock on the door. My hand was about to quietly knock on the door, but i stopped mid way.

"This might be a bad idea..." i was finally deciding

To late. My hand accidentally moved upon the door making a knock sound. Footsteps were heard coming closer to the door...

_LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE! _my mind was exploding

With little time, i ran off of his steps and into my cabin. My breathing was heavy. I cant believe i almost talked to Percy. How stupid of me... I realized that i still had my purse with me. But it was open...and my letter was gone.

Its at Percys Cabin...

* * *

**Percys POV**

Someone suddenly did a single knock on my door. I was perfectly comfortable laying in my bed, and now at...11:04 PM someone knocks on my door? Gods, who could it be? Sliding off my bed i stomped all the way to my door and opened it. There is no one there but a single letter. It was laying part way down from my steps. Creeping out of my cabin i looked around and i couldnt tell who gave me this. I went inside and shut my door. Then i turned a small lamp on and opened the letter. It was from Annabeth.

_**Fake Letter #1**_

_**Percy,**_

_**Hi. Its hard for me to admit this but...im still in love with you. I know i sound crazy saying this because i left you but, it was all a mistake. I want you back again. But when i saw you with Rachel that one day...it hurt me. And for the first time in my life, i wanted to be her. i wanted to be the one who kisses your lips, and holds you close and never wants to let you go. I want to be her. But i also know that i never will be. Percy, when i left you i wasnt thinking. I wasnt being your 'Wise Girl' when i did that. Everyday when i fall asleep, its like a replay of me leaving you. It keeps replaying and i cant stop it. Im haunting myself. When i wake up i always have to cry to remind myself of how much of an idiot i am. Are you having fun with her? When you kiss her does it feel the same when you kiss me? When she tells you 'i love you' does it sound the same? Im going crazy here. Knowing that i dont have you anymore annoys me. Im 20 (A/N yes percy is 21 and annabeth is 20...) and im still being an idiot. But still i make myself get up everyday to do around at camp and see you being all happy when im in hell. Life is unfair isnt it? Do you want to know something? I hate myself. Yes i do. I hate that i still love you. My brain is reminding my everyday that the girl your with should be me. Are we allowed to have do overs? I want one.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Annabeth Chase**_

I folded it shut. Annabeth still loves me. Im happy but i feel bad at the same time. I should go talk to her...tomorrow. Tonight. Tomorrow. Tonight. I am arguing with myself. Why cant i just go over there and tell her how i feel? Or write her a letter... I grabbed my pen and a piece of paper and started writing...

_**Annabeth,**_

_**Its easy for me to admit this. I still love you. Yes its that simple. Even though you left me that one day, i never really moved on. Rachel is nothing compared to you. Your beautiful and when i was with you i had the most amazing time of my life. But i never cheated on you. Yes, Rachel liked me. And i like her. But i love you. Do you see the diffrence? You and i were a lot diffrent then everyone else. We were in love. And yes im having fun with her. But, it does NOT feel the same when i kiss her. And it kills me when i hear her say 'i love you' because i want you to be the one saying that to me. Im not happy how we became Annabeth. I want to hold you close kiss your lips and i want to say 'i love you' to you. I miss you. A lot. Hey and dont say your an idiot! Im 21 and im still a seaweed brain. :) My brain is reminding me everyday that the girl im with should be you. Only you.  
**_

_**Love,**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

I folded my letter and sneaked out my door. Hopefully, Annabeth wont hear me. Tip toeing towards her cabin everything was still silent Im doing great. Going up her stairs now...and i made it! Now all i have to do is slide this under the door and run. Fast. I breathed in a few deep breaths and then i slipped it under her door and ran as fast as i could to my cabin. Luckily, i made it without no problems. Now all i have to do is wait..._**

* * *

**_

Annabeths POV

I saw a white note slip under my door.

"What in the hades?" i said out loud to myself

Walking to my door, i took the note and opened it. Percy wrote everything that i wanted to hear... He still loved me. I still had a chance. Reading that note made me smile. But then i realized something. What about Rachel? How can Percy love me when he is dating rachel? I mean Rachel is pretty. And they were best friends. And when i left him that gave Rachel the golden oppertunity to take him away. But Rachel is so close to him already. Once again, i layed on my bed with all of these worries taunting me.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading and review! The next few chapters with be nice long and percabeth and a LITTLE of prachel. Just a little. But there will be more drama in the next chapters! Thxs for reading! Now click the little button...


	11. Why?

**A/N this is a fun chapter! :) this chapter was actually fun 2 write! Well, enough with my blabbering...read and review! By the way THANK YOU BRUTALLYHONEST96! U r awsome! And yes i know its short but hey i didnt update in a while i have a softball game and crap so im REALLY BUSY! Plz review and thanks for reading! hey guys this is re updated apparently it didnt save why percy said this. So, to make this chapter make sense i edited it. Sorry! :(  


* * *

**

_Percys POV_

_Annabeth was standing before me. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind and her grey eyes stared at me in comfort. She is still beautiful. From the looks of it, we were at the beach at sunrise. She was wearing her camp half blood shirt and shorts.  
_

_"Annabeth?" I asked in shock  
_

_"Hello Percy." she said in a low quiet voice_

_"Your-your here."_

_She chuckled "Am i?"_

_Taking a quick moment what she meant, i realized that she wasn't here. Another dream._

_"Why?" i asked chocking on my own words  
_

_"Why what?" _

_"Why are you gone?"_

_She reached her hand out and touched my cheek._

_"Its time to wake up Percy."_

_"Tell me why you left me."_

_"Wake up Percy."_

"Tell me why!" i woke up screaming

My face was filled with light tears. I jumped out of bed and washed my face in the sink, furious. Shrugging off the dream i dressed quickly and went outside. Walking, i continuously started jogging around camp. For about twenty minutes i repeated my dream over and over again.

Why did she leave me?

"There you are!" Rachel squealed behind me

I jolted from her pitch. Then i took a slow deep breath and said, "Hey."

"Whats up with you?" she said while placing her hand on my shoulder

"Nothing. Just thinking of somethings..."

"Well, maybe its because your hungry! Do you want to walk me to breakfast?"

"Sure..." i murmured

Rachel placed her hand in mine and we started heading our way. My brain was still deep in thoughts. It kept ringing _Annabeth...Annabeth..._

Trying to push that thought aside i said, "Are you ok?"

"Um...yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah..." i said irritated

"You don't sound OK. Is it-"

"Look im not going to eat with you today OK? I got to go." i snapped

By a quick glimpse of her face i could tell she was , i ran to my cabin and slammed the door.

_Why?_


	12. Memories

**Hey this is a long chapter. Im soooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooo( did i mention so?) sorry that the last chapter was so short! Im really busy! But for you guys you get a long chapter. Thanks for all the reviewers! U guys r awsome! Oh and i love logan lerman. He he he... GO ON AND READ!

* * *

**Percys POV

I woke up with my eyes blinking. Getting out of bed slowly, i went into my closet to pick out clen clothes. But while i was finding jeans i found something entirely different...a picture. Annabeth and i were holding hands making goofy faces to the picture. We were at the movies and it was our ann-anniversary. I took the picture and stared at it for a long moment. I placed it back into its place carefully. I was so...so... happy.

"No. Quit it Percy." i told myself

Memories was now playing in my head.

_"Hey..." i told Annabeth_

_"Er, hey..." she said_

_"I know your not expecting me but i had to ask you something..."_

_"Sure." _

_"Will you..."_

_"Will i..." she said staring into my eyes_

_"Go out with me?"_

_She laughed. "You think this is funny?" i said embarrassed_

_"No...no..." she breathed_

_"Then why are laughing?"_

_"Because..."_

_After a long silence, she walked up to me and kissed me._

_"That was for..." i started_

_"Giving me my biggest wish. Being with you."_

"Stop..." i said

_"I love you..." she whispered into my ear._

"St-stop!" i whispered in anger

Quickly, i put my clothes on and ran out of my cabin. Sometimes i hate my brain. Especially right now. All of the campers were running around happily. Lucky them. Looking around, i really had nothing to do. The woods seems like a good place to walk around. It was mid morning and i needed...needed to think. I walked into the woods slowly and i heard voices. One of them was grovers and...and...

"Look, Juniper..." Grover was saying

Grover and Juniper! Tip toeing i got a closer look. Grover was leaning against a tree blushing. Juniper was standing in front of him wearing a mid brown dress.

"What is it Grover?" she said impatient

"Will you..."

Grover?

"Yeah..."

Grover...

"Go out with me Juniper?"

Junipers face went a darker red and said "Ye-yeah."

She went up to him and gave him a long hug.

"Well, i guess i should go..." Juniper said happily

"See you later?" Grover asked

"Definitely"

Juniper walked away towards camp. By the looks of it, Grover does like Juniper. That lier.

"Grover!" i stepped out

"Huh?" he turned around "PERCY? What do you need?" he said

"I saw you and Juniper!" i mocked

"No you didnt." he blushed

"You liked her! I knew it! HA!" i laughed

"Whats funny?"

"You...congrats man!"

"Atleast im not a idiot..." he murmured

"Exuse me?"

"Nothing." Grover smiled

"Thats what i thought. Now, looks like Juniper likes you a lot to."

"Really?"

"Yep. Thats why she said yes..."

"Thanks Perce. Look, Im going to head out ok?"

"Uh huh..."

"That ok?" he said getting worried

"Yeah yeah! Go on grover." i smiled

"Ok. See ya later Percy!" he said while riding off

"See ya..."

Now, moving on...i continued my walking.

_My Dream... _I remembered

What did it mean? Leave her alone? Ask her myself? When i saw her...it looked so _real. _Most of the time i actually thought everything was real. But, when i asked her why you left me all she said was...

_"Its time to wake up Percy."_

Maybe, im supposed to find out myself. Ask Annabeth...

**NO! Bad Percy said. Annabeth hates you now. All your going to do is make her hate you even more!**

**But... Good percy said. Just talking to her may create a friend relationship. All you will be doing is asking her questions. How bad is that?**

**Really bad. Wanna know why? Because Annabeth hates him. Bad Percy said**

**Not that i heard. What about the letters they wrote to each other? Good Percy said**

Good Point.

**Then why does Annabeth never go up to him and say 'Hey Percy i still love you!' Bad Percy said**

**Girls arent like that. Well, atleast Annabeth isnt. Good Percy said**

Ok, ok arguing with myself wont make anything better. Going up to annabeth...im not ready.

**VICTORY! Bad Percy screamed**

**Lucky.. Good Percy said upset**

Enough with those two! My reason for this is because, Annabeth, she isnt ready to see me either. Right now even though he letters did say she loved me, i shouldn't just expect to go up to her and say, "Hey, sorry to bother you but just wondering...why did you break up with me?"

Sounds stupid. Espically sense im dating Rachel. Not possible.

Finally, i convinced myself that there is NO way in Hades that im ready to see Annabeth. Atleast, not now. Looking up towards the sky, it was already getting dark. How long was i out here? I started to hurry towards camp wishing that no one was questioning where i was. I kept jumping over twigs and weeds. And soon enough, i found myself infront of the mess hall. Campers were already lining up to eat. My stomach was begging me to be fed. As i was just about to move, i saw Annabeth with Thalia. Her golden curls were drooping over her shoulder. Her grey eyes started to look at me. At first it was a quick ook of sadness and anger. I just silently moved around them hoping to cause no fight. When i finally lined up Rachel was ahead of me. And she looked mad. What would she be mad about?

**Annabeths POV**

My eyes got a quick look at Percy as he passed through us.

"Thalia i still couldnt find it!" i whispered sadly

"Did you look everywhere?"

"YES! The letter Percy gave me is gone! I lost it..."

"Where did you have it last?"

"On my desk. It was in an envelope and i put it there while i went to see you. But when i came back it wasnt there."

"Did someone take it?"

"How would i know?" i said angry

"Calm down Annabeth. We will find it ok? For now dont worry about your letter Percy gave you. Eat." She shoved me in line

I cant believe i lost the letter Percy gave me. How could i get that lost?

The line was moving fast and i chose, Fried Chicken, Curly Fries, Salad, and a Coke. Saying my silent prayer i went to sit on my seat.

_Letter...Letter...Letter..._

_**Percys POV**_

I saw Annabeth sit down at her table. She was obviously upset about something but i left that alone. I grabbed some Salad, mashed potatoes, and a hamburger. Quickly i did my silent prayer to eat. I sat down and started to chew down. My stomach was filling back up. The food was so good i almost had to get up to get more. But, i didnt feel like a hurt stomach today. Rachel left about 10 minuets before me. Visiting her wont be such a bad idea. Seeing my clothes they were covered in mustard and ketchup. Changing my clothes wont be a bad idea either... When i got up to leave i saw Annabeth look at me. I tried to give her a friendly smile but she just turned away. All of my food was thrown away and i left the mess hall to head to, my cabin. The walk was really quiet. And as soon as i arrived at my cabin there was a note.

Opening it the note read:

**Percy,**

**Meet me at the beach in five minuets. DONT BE LATE.**

**Rachel**


	13. Break up and Make Up

**A/N this is a fun chapter! :) this chapter was actually fun 2 write! Well, enough with my blabbering...read and review!  


* * *

**

**Percys POV**

I read over Rachels note once...twice...three times. Immediatly i ran into my cabin and got clean clothes on. Making sure i had all of my things, i went out of my cabin. Outside i had to sneak around some cabins. After making sure i was all clear from campers, i ran to the beach. The water was running gracefully along the shore as Rachel looked at me.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"You. Thats whats up."

"Did i do anything wrong?"

She reached inside of her pocket and took out two papers. Are they...

"See this? These are letters you and Annabeth wrote."

"Where did you get that?.."

"You and Annabeths cabin. Ever sense me and you arrived at camp half blood something WAS up. And i wanted to find out."

"WHy would you do that Rachel?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she cried

"Im sorry-"

"I loved you. I really really loved you. All of my trust was poured into you. But you just made me take my trust back!"

"St-"

"Your a stupid cheater Percy!"

Ouch.

"STOP!" i screamed at her.

"No...im not going to stop. Your not having fun with me?"

I coughed

"You imagine HER when you kiss ME?" she sobbed

"Rachel, i love-"

"No you dont. You love her."

Completly silent.

"_Annabeth i want to be with you. Only you._" she quoted

"Im sorry..." i said quietly

"Yo-you hurt me. To much."

"I know...-"

"You love her...dont you?"

"Ye-i dont know." i stopped myself

Unexpectedly she shoved the papers into my face.

"Its over Percy."

"Rachel?" i said with tears forming

"I hate that you cant MOVE ON! Why cant you be like everyone else? None of this would have happened if you werent being such a...a...CHEATER!" she yelled crying

"Dont...leave...me..." i cried

"This is just a replay isnt it? Just like when Annabeth left you." she snapped

"I love you Rachel. Can you understand that?"

"Yes you love me. But you dont love me enough. I understand that."

"Please..."

"Goodbye Percy. Im done with all of this. Im done with you!"

Rachel gave me her last look and ran away from me. I kneeled onto the beach and started crying. My heart just got broken.

Again.

Getting up, i ran into my cabin. Right now i dont care if anyone heard me. My life is over. First, Annabeth left me. Then, i fell in love with Rachel. Lastly, she broke my heart. Is going to happen every single time? My tears flowed out even more causing drops to wet my clothes. I looked at the crumbled papers Rachel gave back to me. I opened my closet and placed them right by the picture of me and...annabeth. Suddenly there was a faint knock on my door.

"Here we go again Rachel..." i murmuerd

When i opened the door i said "Look blame me all you want Rachel. I dont need you and your stupid-"

"Percy its er, Annabeth..." she said shocked

"Oh! Sorry..." i said sobbing

"Are you ok?" she said concerned

"No. But soon i will be soon." i lied

"What happened?" she tried

"Nothing. Why would you care anyway?" i snapped

"Just trying to help. Sorry..."

"She...left me..."

"Oh percy!-"

"This happens to me everytime. Me and you and now Rachel and i. She stole the letters Annabeth. Rachel found out..."

"Im so sorry Percy. Look, i just wanted to come by and say," she stopped

I moved to my porch and sat there crying like a baby i am.

"Sshh..." she comforted

"Im such an idiot..." i murmured

"How?"

"Thinking that Rachel or anyone can replace you."

Annabeth was completly silent. She was shocked. I could tell because, those words kinda...slipped out. Oops.

"Look...can we just not hate each other?"

"I never said that." she said

"Yes you did. I know you do hate me. But you just cant hate me forever. I never hated you Annabeth. How could i? Your the only woman i really loved."

"Dont talk about this Percy." she snapped

"No im going to talk about this. Ive been hiding this from everyone. But, im sick of everyone leaving me! Why did you really leave me Annabeth?"

She got up and started to walk away. I went after her.

"Go away!" she cried

"You hate me now correct? Just because im right?"

"Yes ok? I still love you! I made a big mistake leaving you! I left you because...i didnt want to be hurt."

"What do you mean?" i asked

"There are prettier girls then me! Just look around and everyone will have you in a flash! Your sea green eyes and your chest...you can just go get_ ANY _girl you want. So why do you want me? Im not even pretty!" she let out

My eyes just stared into hers for a long moment. Then, i grabbed her face and kissed her. Gods, i missed this...our lips moved in sync as i smiled.

"Your beautiful. Your like no other girl. I love you because of _you_. Your everything gets me caught. Your eyes, lips, hair...every little thing."

"Every little thing?" she said happily

"Every little thing..." i repeated

She kissed me and hugged me. "I love you." she said

"I love you."

Now that i have Annabeth back i am NEVER going to let her go.

Never.


	14. Sneek Peek: Lost

____

____

__

__

**A/N For you guys this is a sneak peek of one of my new stories called Lost. Plz tell me if i should actually publish this. But this is not the beginning of any of the chapters. Just the middle. But anyways plz read this and review! When your done just click to the next chapter of Battle Scars! Thanks!**

**This is a tragic story about how Annabeths life was ruined. Everything was going great until one day titans came and started a huge war. EVerybody knew it was coming but...they didnt know it would be this day. They have been fighting for hours now but have made no progress. So, Chiron has decided to evacuate for everyones safety. But they all need to leave CBH...before its to late... ENJOY! :)**

**Percys POV**

"Annabeth, were evacuating."

"Evacuating?" she cried

"Dont worry i dont agree with this either. But, we cant win."

"We cant let the titans ruin Camp Half Blood!"

"Annabeth we dont have time to argue! You and i will go through the forest. I will be in the back you will be in the front."

She nodded quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you to." she kissed me

Chiron came into the room and let us out. The titans were stepping no...destroying our cabins one by one. when i was Looking at all of the campers they all started following Annabeth. Moving along, we came across an area where titans were everywhere.

"Everyone be quiet..." i whispered

Silena a camper, was trying to hold in a scream.

"Silena..." i said shaking my head no

"Percy..." she cried silently

"Silena..." i said louder

"AGH!" she sreamed

All of the titans turned around and saw us.

"DIE!" they yelled

"RUN!" i yelled

Every single camper ran towards the border. The titans were falling behind and the border was straight ahead. But suddenly i forced into a stop.

"Percy?" Annabeth said stopping slowly

"We dont have time for breaks! Lets go!" Chiron said shaking

"I. Cant. Go." i breathed

"What do you mean?"

"They want me. Not you guys! This...all of this is my fault."

"No its not!"

By all means, when i go i could die.

"Annabeth i love you with all of my heart..." i started

"No...No...No..." she sobbed trying to pull me along

"Our first kiss was...amazing! Your beautiful, and your the most important person i know in my life." i let go of her hand

"Your NOT going to die."

"See you soon Wise Girl." i smiled

Annabeth ran up and kissed me. Our kiss was a long passionate like-no-other kiss.

"I love you." i whispered

Then i ran away before Annabeth Perswaded me to stay.

* * *

Annabeths POV

Before i could even speak, Percy ran away from me. Chiron touched my sholder and told me that we needed to go. So i sucked up my tears and ran with the group. Everything was quiet and it seemed that all of the titans were behind.

Which means there heading towards Percy.

There is no way in hades that, I will let my seaweed brain fight all those titans alone!

My feet skidded to a stop.

"You to?" a kid camper asked

"Chiron...im not letting Percy go alone."

"Now Anna-"

"Dont argue with me please! Percy...my seaweed brain...is out there alone. ALL alone. With those titans. He needs help. And im going with him."

Chiron looked at me with respect and him and the group wished me luck and left. Now, time to find Percy. I was running through the forest screaming, "PERCY!"

I was getting no responce. After about five minuets of running i arrived at camp. Percy was there.

But was trapped around titans.

* * *

Percys POV

Titans were circled around me with wide grins across there faces.

"You destroyed my HOME!" i yelled angrily

"Yep." one said

"You think this is funny?"

"Hell ya!" another laughed

"QUIET!" the biggest one yelled, "Percy Jackson!" he smiled

"What do you want with me?"

"If you dont die...we will destroy every little thing that is left on this camp. And, we will destroy all your friends with it." he taunted

Suddenly i found myself with a desision. Annabeths smiling face appeared into my head.

Im so sorry Annabeth... i cried in my head

The titans were prepared for battle when i uncapped my riptide. But something else happened that was entirely diffrent.

I looked the titan straight in the eye and simple said with a tear, "Fine."

My riptide was raised high and i slowly stabbed myself into my chest. All of the titans stared at me in shock. Blood was gushed out rapidly. Somewhere in the distance i heard a scream.

Annabeths. All of my memories were flashed through. The first time we met...our first adventure...our first kiss...

____

**Memorys**

____

_"What are you talking about?" i laughed_

_"Shut up! Just because i like someone doesnt mean its a joke."_

_"Whose is this 'someone'?" _

_"Someone." she repeated_

_"Is it...tyson?"_

_"HELL NO!"_

_My face turned a little hurt._

_"No offense to him though...?" she tried_

_"How about grover?"_

_"Juniper!"_

_"Oh yeah. Um..."_

_"Is it really that hard?" she asked quietly_

_To tell you the truth i already know that answer. But this was most definatly fun!_

_"Yeah. I mean i cant figure out anyone else!" i fake pouted_

_Annabeth turned my face around and kissed me. "Theres your answer seaweed brain."_

_"Im not stupid!" i whined_

_Annabeth got up and started heading towards the door mocking, "Yes you are."_

_With a simple smile on my face Annabeth left._

* * *

________

(Still Percys POV)

My clothes were drenched in my blood. My vision was becoming blurry as i fell onto the ground. Every single titan was laughing and pointing at me. Then all of the titans screamed in victoryy and left me here to die.

I knew this was coming...kinda. But my chest was crying in pain and soon enough i found Annabeth pulling me up into her lap.

"Why would you DO THAT?" she cried out

"I-Im so-sorr-rry Annabe-th" i studdered

"Your going to be okay."

"I lo-lo-love you Annabeth..." i said dieing

Annabeth knew i wasnt going to make it. She just didnt want to admit it. "I love you to seaweed brain..." she whispered

Tears were now coming down from my cheeks rapidly. Slowly i grabbed her hand and told her, "I did this for you."

My vision was going black. I took my last final breath and...i went away.

* * *

**This was in my mind 4ever now! I couldnt help but write the saddest part in the story...please continue to review and tell me if i should actually write this all out. THANKS!**


	15. Rachel and leaving camp

**Percys POV**

"What does this mean?" Annabeth says quietly

"This means that..."

"Were together again?" she finished for me

I kissed her slowly. "Yeah. I guess so."

Gods i forgot what time is was! Damn you time!

"Annabeth...its late!" i remembered

"It is huh? Are we going to your cabin?"

Did she just say 'we'? Or am i imagining things? I sneaked in a small smile.

"Cmon!" Annabeth said leading us to my cabin

When we arrived at my cabin, i immediatly layed on my bed and sighed.

"Im soooo tired..." i mumbled

"Me to." Annabeth came and layed beside me on the bed.

I kissed her neck.

"Im ticklesh!" she quietly laughed

"I missed you..." i sighed happily

Suddenly Annabeth started kissing me rapidly. My hands were around her waist and her hand were around my neck.

"I missed you to..." she breathed

"I can tell!" i laughed

She slipped off her shirt. My hands took off her bra and she pulled even closer to me.

"I missed _this._" i said

All Annabeth did was nodded in agreement. She took off my shirt...and layed against my chest.

"I love you..." she whispered

"I love you to."

I pulled Annabeth close and she kissed me once more.

After an hour Annabeth layed back down right next to me. Her breathing was heavy as mine was.

"Boy...im so worn out!" she breathed

"Mmmmm..." i said falling asleep

"You know that i love you right?"

"No. But you can say it again." she said with a smile

"I. Love. You." i kept repeating

"Okay...okay..." she laughed

"Now say you love me!" i demanded

"I. Love. You."

I gave her a kiss and yawned.

" Well...goodnight Seaweed brain." she said

"Night Wise Girl."

* * *

RING RING RING! The alarm rang

I turned it off fast and stared at the beauty beside me. Annabeth was laying down sleeping with the covers over her body. Quietly, i got out of bed and tried not to wake her up.

Failed.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside." i simply said

"Well then," she paused "Im coming with you."

"Go back to bed." i demanded

"No."

She got out of bed and slipped her clothes back on. I was already dressed in sweats and a south pole shirt. Annabeth opened the door and stepped outside.

"Er, Percy?" Annabeth yelled

"Yes?"

"Someone i-is here for you..."

"Coming!" i called to whoever it was

I ran up to the door and said "Hello oh!"

It was Rachel. "Hey Percy. I WAS going to apoligize but i see your busy." her face was hurt

My arm was around Annabeth and i tightened it even more. "Look Rachel-"

"You and Annabeth?"

"Yep." i said proudly

"I see. Well," she paused "Just wanted to say was that...im sorry. For the way i was acting. I broke your heart and theres-"

"I have Annabeth now. My heart is better then before." i snapped

"Hey! Im sorry Percy! But if your going to be such a jerk then go ahead and be with that bit-"

"Shut your mouth mortal. I got my knife on me." Annabeth threatened

"Ohhhhh im sooooooo scared!" Rachel pretended

"You should be in just a minute..." Annabeth murmured

"ENOUGH!" i said clearly annoyed

"Rachel, i would love to be friends with you. But if your going to act this way then forget that! Its YOUR fault you broke up with me. Its YOUR fault you caused everything! So next time you want to call someone a jerk of a bitch just look at yourself."

"I-I dont want to ever see any of you guys again! Gods..." she yelled at us.

Rachel went away from my cabin and i saw her packing her clothes in a suitcase.

"She needs help." Annabeth joked

"Hey your the one who threatened her! 'Shut your mouth mortal. I got my knife on me'." i quoted

"Shut up!" she slapped my chest playfully

"What you wanna do today?"

"Well im kinda ready to leave camp."

"Really?" i said surprised

"Yeah. No offense to you but, im kinda ready to go back to our apartment."

Our apartment. I like the sound of that again.

"I understand. Im cool with that. Do you want to say bye to Chiron or anyone?"

"Let me get my shoes on!" she said totally out of my question

Soon Annabeth came out and got her socks and shoes on. She grabbed my hand and we left out of my cabin. Campers were already outside getting warmed up for archery. (A/N spelling?) Thalia ran over to me and gave Annabeth and I a huge hug.

"I knew it!" she kept saying "You guys are back together!"

"Yep." Annabeth smiled

"Annabeth and i WERE going to leave but..." i started

"Wait! Like leaving camp?"

"Yeah. Its time for Annabeth and i to leave. Did you want another hug?" I opened my arms

Thalia stood there for a minute thinking. Then she gave me a hug. "Do you have all the things from my house?"

"Yeah. I packed it all when i came to camp."

My face was confused.

"Explain it to you later?"

"Sure..." I said still confused

While saying bye to everyone that was around Annabeth and i gave Chiron the longest goodbye.

"Leaving already? Huh...well iris-message me every once in awhile ok?" he suggested

"Most definitely." i smiled

Soon Annabeth and I were already in my car. When i turned the key the engine roared alive.

"Goodbye Camp." I said

"And Hello Home." Annabeth smiled

* * *

**Not the best chapters. But anyways i will update soon! Thnks for reading! Now all you have to do is review!**


	16. Stupid Memories

Rachels POV (HER FIRST ONE! and her last...:D)

**(A/N this is like all of these memories of her and percy. Setting: This is when Rachel heads to her suitcase to leave camp. Enjoy!)**

I cannot believe Percy! I only broke up with him 14 hours ago and he is already with that Annabeth girl! Who does he think he is? Who does ANNABETH think she is? Thinks that she is all pretty and perfect now that shes with Percy! There both not worth my time.

Even Percy...

_"Hey!" i called to Percy_

_"Hey...Rachel." he sounded disappointing  
_

_"Were you expecting someone else?"_

_"No! No! Just...a little tired."_

_Tired?_

_"Working hard?"_

_"I guess."_

_I turned him around and kissed him. "Can you come and sit with me?"_

_Percy sighed and followed me. I left out of the mess hall and walked to 'Thalias Tree' ._

_"Isnt it beautiful?" i said a little shakey_

_"Really beautiful." he stared_

_I took a deep breath prepared to say something that...ive been hiding._

_"Percy?"_

_Slowly, Percy turned around._

_"Listen, ive had a crush on you for...4 years? Yeah i liked you even when you and Annabeth were dating! When i finally had the courage to tell you my feelings, you were with Annabeth. My hopes and dreams were crushed into little pieces. You and Annabeth came up to me and told me the 'great' news. Hiding my sadness, i hugged the both of you with quiet tears streaming down my face remember? Quickly i rubbed them off and 'congratulated' you. Ever sense that day, i thought that i would never be able to tell you. But when you and Annabeth broke up...i took that as a chance. A chance to be happy. With you that is. But once again, you were going to leave. To camp. But before you left, i NEEDED to tell you everything. Every small detail about how i felt. So with a few deep breaths, i finally told you. I told you that i loved you. How long, how much...but i didnt even get to finish everything! Because you interrupted me-"_

_"With a kiss!" he chuckled_

_"See? With that just one kiss...you made me the happiest woman in the world. My life was complete."_

_By this time my eyes were filling up with tears. Percy's hand rubbed off all the tears. _

_"Dont cry..." he kept repeating_

_Slowly Percy came and kissed me. His hands were in my hair and my hands were around his neck._

_"I love you!" i whispered gracefully_

_He just kissed me again. "I love you to."_

_I hugged him tightly. "Thanks Percy."_

_"Nice speech by the way!" he joked_

_"Shut up!" i laughed_

_My body stood up as Percy did. _

_"Percy? I will love you forever and ever." i accidentally let out_

_He turned backwards towards me._

_"yeah...forever..." he said while walking away

* * *

_Just remembering that moment kills me! "Yeah Forever"? Really Percy?

"Calm down Rachel..." i repeated

Tears were falling down very fast by now.

"Why did that Annabeth girl..." i cried

More quickly, i got my suitcase (full of my stuff!) and left out of the cabin behind me. Percy and Annabeth kept close eyes on me as i was walking.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" i screamed at them

With no response from them i kept walking.

"Leaving already?" a camper named travis asked

"Yeah looks like it!" i snapped

"Woah! Sorry?" he said awkwardly

"Look uh..."

"Travis!"

"Travis...can you tell Percy and Annabeth something for me?"

"Sure thing!" he said happily

"Tell them that i hope they have a great life. Without me in it."

"Got it!" he said while running off

_He just kissed me again "I love you to."_

I hate memories.

Epically stupid ones.

* * *

Theres a filler chapter! About Percy and rachel. Sorry if it wasnt as good as you expected...sorry :) A new chapter coming soon! Please REVIEW!


	17. Thanks!

**Hey guys its Percabethis4ever!**

**Look, for this story and on my other one (Battle Scars) im going to need a little more reviews. Battle Scars...im in a HUGE writers block so im still trying to process what should happen next.**

**As for You Dont Know Me, i have MANY ideas for this story. But as you already know, i need more reviews.**

**Normally, sense i have to much free time i just write chapter after chapter after chapter! Even when no one reviews i STILL write chapters because its the only thing i can do. (Not saying its a bad thing.) Writing stories is a fun yet hard thing to do. Dont worry im never going to just quit on ANY of my stories. Im not like that. (thankfully) **

**Anyways, i would like atleast 91-95 reviews. Until then, i may not be updating often. (Keyword: Review) Please help me by reviewing! That would be the most awsomeness thing to do! (yes i said awsomeness! XD) **

**As for the reviewing, **

**Thank you to...**

**BrutallyHonest96**

**Annabethisthebest**

**mrams**

**Peace-bookluva**

**jahfreenalam**

**Bananabooklover7**

**writerkid08**

**DJ Arif son of Hades**

**SteffieLovesPJO**

**thelittlemonster17**

**Alexandra Nightshade**

**cheesecrazee8112**

**lover girl of aphroditite**

**tiffc10**

**polorbear1335**

**melx0x345**

**dancergurl**

**Michael Grimm**

**Musafreen**

**GoldenPuggle**

**ILUVTLT**

**Son Of Hades911**

**..**

**ShortChink**

**Addie16**

**Project Phoenix Agent 003**

**Twilight-Luv**

**Blackhawk1997**

**TheRealWorldHurts**

**Ponyo13**

**maxiecastillo**

**fangsgrl33**

**111Rae**

**Thank you all for reviewing! You helped me alot! You guys are awsome! :)**

**Now...sense all of that got over with...*sighes* i guess i should go. *frowns***

**Again, thanks for everything guys! **

**Thanks,**

**Percabethis4ever**


	18. Home Sweet Home

**A/N Here is another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Percys POV**

Driving to 'our' apartment wasnt that bad. The radio was playing, the wind was blowing gracefully, and the road was nice and smooth. Annabeth was holding my hand as she stared out on the road blankly. She was smiling her beautiful smile, and her golden curls were bouncing from the air.

"Percy?" Annabeth said looking at me

"Yeah?"

"Instead of looking at me, can you look at the road?"

"Uh..."

"Im serious!"

"Ok! Ok!" i chuckled

My eyes went back onto the road.

"Were almost there anyway..." i mumbled

My hand was outside of the window resting as, Annabeth's head layed on my shoulder. My hand gripped hers tightly. Soon enough, our apartment came into our view. Slowly, i pulled up into our driveway and unlocked the door. Annabeth opened the door roughly and ran inside.

"Watch the door!" i yelled at her

Making sure there were no scratches, i opened the trunk and grabbed our suitcases. I shut and locked the trunk.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled angirly

Uh oh.

"Coming!" i said

After taking a few minuets of pulling the suitcases inside, i found a very angry Annabeth looking at my fridge.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?" she pointed out

"What is wh-"

When she moved out of the way i finally knew what she was talking about. There were about fifty little papers that Rachel wrote to me. They were all taped onto my fridge. Crap. I forgot to throw them away...

"Percy? Look at this one." she said slamming it on my chest

_Percy,_

_Listen I LOVE YOU! I love you i love you i love you. Did i mention that i love you yet? I miss you a lot and i cant wait to see your lips again! (and again and again...) Your amazing and now that you and 'Annabeth' are finally not talking to each other...me and you can FINALLY do things together. Maybe take a little swim...i know how much you like the water. Next time i see you i will give you something 'special'. _

_Look forward to it. (Trust Me) You will keep it with you everywhere you go. Hopefully! :)  
_

_I love you,_

_Rachel Dare_

"Your amazing..." Annabeth quoted

"Hey this is old!"

"What was the special thing?"

"It was..."

"SEX?" she yelled

"Hell to the NO!" i said

Sorry Rachel.

"Then what was it?"

"It was a gift."

"What Gift?"

"Why do you care? This is what-like a week after you left me."

"Player..." she muttered

"Excuse me?" i spat

"See Percy? This is the reason i left in the first place!"

"What did i do now? HUH?"

"Well, ONE-you NOT telling me what the gift was and TWO- YOU NEVER TELL ME A N Y T H I N G!"

"The gift was NOTHING!"

"Nothing?" she laughed

"All she gave me was a picture of me and her."

"Oh yeah?"

"I ripped it up that day." i whispered

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "Wha-Why?"

"Because that woman in the picture reminded me of you. Rachel Dare is NOT an Annabeth Chase. No one can ever be you."

"Oh-"

"Just forget about it." i said upset

"Percy-"

"Forget-ABOUT it."

"No. Im not going to. Look-"

"Are you going to yell at me some more? I think i had enough of that already."

"Im sorry."

"For what?"

"Im sorry for-"

"Blaming things on me. And you not trusting me."

"Trusting you?." she said hurt

"Yeah. You heard me."

"Percy, if i didnt trust you...would i be here?"

"You left me." i reminded her

"And that was a mistake. Im sorry."

"Better be sorry."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Wise Girl. Nothing at all." i smiled

"Sure thing. Now who wants to go to bed?" she offered

"Its not even late..."

"Oh trust me Percy...i know." she whispered

Taking a moment of what she meant i ran into our room dragging her along.

"I missed our apartment." she kissed me

"Uh huh..." i said

As she slipped my shirt off she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you to."

I carried her onto 'our' bed now and kissed her rapidly. I kissed down her neck and Annabeth were stripped naked, i wrapped my arms around her and kissed her earlobe she groaned happily in pleasure. Her hands were around my neck lightly and the sun was setting beautifully. Her and i were groaning happily, and after a good twenty minuets, i was suddenly very tired.

When i rolled off of her, her and i were breathing very heavily.

"That. Was.-"

"Amazing?" i breathed

"Even more then-that." she panted

"Well," i said kissing her "You deserved it."

"Then, thank you."

"Your welcome."

She yawned

"Get some sleep Sleeping Beauty."

"Sure..." she said dazing off

"I love you."

"i love you...to!" she added

Within a few minuets Annabeth fell asleep. Laying there motionless, i finally figured out something.

Annabeth is back. Not in a dream, not daydreaming, but she is really here. That blonde beauty right beside me, is really back.

Its been what? Days? Weeks? That she has been with me and i JUST figured that out now.

Gods, im such a seaweed brain.

* * *

**Hey guys...guess what...THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE! And im thinking on doing a sequal. Not telling you about it though! HA! *laughs evily***

**Percy: Hey can you wrap this up?  
**

**Me: WHO THE HELL IS THAT? *freaks out***

**Percy: Percy. Percy Jackson. *stepping away***

**Me: Who the hell are you?**

**Percy: IM IN YOUR STORY IN ZEUS NAME!**

***thunder booms***

**Percy: *storms out of the room***

**Me: ?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	19. Happy Mood

**A/N I FINALLY KNOW WHAT THE SEQUAL WILL BE CALLED! HAHAHA! But guess what? Im NOT telling you guys! But i WILL tell you what its about...later on. HAHAHA! Well, sense im being really mean go on and read the chapter. (P.S maybe one more chapter for you guys...maybe two more chapters till im done) :) Yes its short but i will make it up 2 you!  


* * *

**

_Percys POV_

Percy...wake up!" Annabeth screamed in my ear

"Huh what?"

"Blue waffles."

That woke me up. "Blue waffles?" i smiled

"Come 'n get 'em!" she called

"Im coming!" i said

Walking down the stairs, i realized that my fride was note free.

"There all gone."

"Yeah." she paused, "I threw all of them away. Last thing i need is another Rachel in here."

"Alright." i sighed

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Im relieved actually."

She came up and kissed me. "I love you."

"Someone is in a good mood!" i exclamed

"Ha...ha...eat your waffles."

"My BLUE waffles."

"Whatever."

Slowly, the syrup poured out and drowned my blue waffles.

"Eat up!"

Without responding, i filled my mouth up with fresh, wonderful, (cant forget the) blue, waffles. As the look gave away my expression, Annabeth laughed.

"I see you enjoyed it." she said eying my empty plate

"Yeah..." i said full

"So...what do you want to do today?" she asked

"Maybe...going to the...Park?" i guessed

"Sure. Why dont you get dressed and then we could leave?" she said happily

Looking at her weirdly i responded, "Alright. Be right back..."

Running to our bedroom i chose simple dark jeans, with a black and white V-Neck. Quickly, i ran into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. After i used floss and threw it away in the trash can. But suddenly, i stopped mid way and turned back towards the can. Peeking inside it more closley, one certain thing caught my eye.

A pregnancy test.


	20. Oops!

**A/N I GOT 100 REVIEWS! *cheers* *gives high fives* YA! *turns around blushing* anyways...thanks for everyone who reviewed! U r awsome!**

**Percys POV**

A...pregnancy test? What is going on here?

"Percy! I dont have all day you know!" Annabeth screamed

"Im coming..." i yelled back

Slowly, i put the pregnancy test back into the trash can. For a quick second, i took a quick glance at the test.

"PERCY!"

"Im COMING!"

I ran down stairs, grabbed the keys, and headed out the door. Annabeth was already in shot-gun as i opened the drivers car door.

"Took long enough!" she joked

"Funny."

"Whats wrong with you?"

Oh, maybe i found a pregnancy test in the trash can, and you_ might_ be pregnant. Without you telling me.

"Nothing..." i sighed

"Well then, lets go!" she pressured

Quickly, i slid the key into the slot and pulled out of the driveway.

"You seemed stressed..." Annabeth said while rubbing my arm

"Im just...tired. Thats all." i faked

"Well, you wont be soon!" she smiled

"Look, were here." i said dully

I parked the car in the front row.

"Lets go Perce."

Perce? Slowly, i Got out of the car as Annabeth got our big lunch bag out of the trunk. Today it was most defiantly sunny and, my eyes were begging to be shut from the light.

"Shade?" i asked her

"Sure!" she smiled

I followed Annabeth to a big, giant, white oak tree. Luckily, this tree made A LOT of shade from this heat. So, i grabbed our lunch from her, set it up. and sat down roughly.

"What do you want to talk about?' she asked first while grabbing out some fresh, warm muffins

"I dont know."

"Stop being so boring!" Annabeth complained

"Sorry..." i mumbled

"Remember when you did that one joke on Chiron? You put whip cream on his hand, tickled his nose with a feather, and SPLAT! It was all over his face!'" she laughed

"Yeah."

"What is wrong with you? Can you not smile or laugh anymore?"

"No. I can." i smiled drably

"Cmon Percy...i want to talk and have fun!" she paused, "Can you RELAX?" she said angrily

"I can try." i spat at the last word

"'Try?' 'TRY'? What is wrong for the millionth time?" she yelled at me

"Nothing at all!"

"Well 'nothing' has to be something!"

"Nothing! Nothing nothing nothing!" i kept repeating

"My gods percy, for fucking gods sake..."

In the distance thunder boomed. Annabeth ignored it and said "You know what? All i wanted was a nice,perfect day!Your going to tell me RIGHT NOW! I do NOT care if you like it or not, but you Percy Jackson are going to tell ME what is wrong!"

"Why should i tell you?"

"Because i tell you everything!" she whined

"Everything?"

"Yes. E V E R Y T H I N G!" she spelled

"Oh think im stupid now?" i said angry

"To tell you the truth, yes i am. Your stupid for NOT TELLING ME WHY YOUR BEING SUCH AN ASS-"

"Really Annabeth? If you told me everything, why didnt you tell me that, you might be pregnant?" i let out

Annabeth looked at me shocked, then bursted out into angry tears. Did i just tell her-i did tell her-i might have told her- i DID tell her...that i found the test.

Oops.

* * *

**Hey guys i know its short but im really busy! I have A LOT of homework...grades...music...and me auditioning for Americas Got Talent. I HAVE to study A LOT! So i may not update as fast. (MAY not...MAY will...:0) Thanks everyone for reviewing RIGHT NOW! :) Well...you guys do want to hear about the sequal...should i tell you now...or next chapter...*deep in thought* Next chapter! Stay in touch!**


	21. Talking to an angry Annabeth

**Percys POV**

"How could you?" she yelled at me again "Looking through my privacy?-"

"Listen we were leaving, and when i was done brushing my teeth-"

"You found it."

"I guess you can say that. It was just...laying there." i said sounding stupid

"how could i be so stupid? I shouldve hidden it somewhere else!" she said blaming herself

"You couldnt hide that from me forever..." i said

"Who said i was going to? I wasnt ready to tell you! I just found out today that i-" she stopped herself

My heart skipped a fast beat. The wind was blowing quietly, and there was an awkward, long pause.

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

"Are you pregnant?"

"Im not hungry anymore." she said changing the subject

"Annabeth? Are you?"

"How about we walk around?" she said shaking

I grabbed her hand softly and asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Annabeths eyes locked right into mine and answered a simple, "Yes."

I let go of her and walked towards the tree and leaned against it.

"percy..." she whispered

"How could this happen?"

"Are you-"

"No im not ok! Annabeth...how could you have gotten pregnant? How could i-why shou-i cant even think right now!" i said angrily

"No protection...?"

"We shouldve used it. Im stupid. STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

"Calm down!" she said harshly

"How can i? And- Oh my gods..." i said suddenly scared

"What now?"

"_Athena_."

"Please Percy! She cant do anything! Im an adult!"

"She is the adult of wisdom! She can do _everything_!" i panicked

"Stop worrying! If she has anyone to be mad at, why not me? Im the one carrying this..." she paused "child."

"'Child'."

"Yeah...our child."

When she said 'our' child it sounded...

**No time for that! **i screamed in my mind

I sat back down and stared into blankness. Many things were going through my mind; and that was a fact. Just thinking about a kid right now. Im not even prepared or ready!

"Im not even going to be a great father." i denied

"Percy how could you say that? Your great to me...and you will be for-"

"I cant handle this! Hell, i dont even know how to change diapers!"

Annabeth snuck in a chuckle. "You'll learn."

"Im still upset about this." i noted

She sighed. "What?"

"Why couldnt you tell me?"

"You dont understand..."

"I will when you tell me!"

"When i found out i was pregnant...i was happy. I could imagine a little me or a little Percy running around our living room. To tell you truth, i wanted a kid. And i know i didnt suspect it to happen this early..." she paused "but thats still ok. With me atleast."

I glanced at her

"Percy, you have to understand, you SHOULD be happy. Who cares what everyone else thinks? Its just you and me. Me and you. What happens happens and i dont regret one thing."

"I never-"

"You cant change anything Percy. Im having a child. A freaking child! Shouldnt you be happy with me?"

Slowly, putting her words together, i finally knew that i should be happy. Annabeth is going to have a child! But...what about...

"Annabeth...were not even married."

"So? Who cares? We will eventually!"

I laughed. "Eventually..."

Suddenly i got up and hugged her. "Im sorry. Im just...feeling weird. Were having a child for zeus sake!" i smiled

"There will be a little me running around soon." Annabeth said

I backed away from her. "No no no! There is going to be a little Percy running around." i demanded

"Nope. A little Annabeth." she argued

"We'll see about that later on now shall we?"

"I guess so."

"Now..." i started

"You still hungry?"

* * *

**Oh my god...you guys srry this story is short but i will make it up 2 u...now i suppose you remember me telling you about the sequal thing right?**

**Well, i for one, never back up on my promises. So here you go.**

**The sequal is going to be called: "Annabeth Chase and the Unexpected."**

**Now i cant tell you what its about because...**

**1. It will ruin the MAJOR part in this story**

**2. I dont want to tell you**

**Finally,**

**3. Because i cant tell you what the 'unexpected' is.**

**Now im still working or thinking on changing the title. Dont judge me! Still got some chapters to go on this story. Now sense i FINALLY told you what its called...read on!**


	22. Eating Breakfast

Percys POV

"You still hungry?"

Annabeth gave me a 'yes!' and we grabbed the rest of our food. Muffins, Orange Juice, fresh, fruit, and the chocolate was...amazing! Annabeth and i talked, and shared many laughs.

"Im am more then full right now..." Annabeth said

"Same here." i said while packing it up

"Here let me help." she offered

"'s alright. Im already more then done."

When the picnic was over Annabeth told me that she wanted to leave. She wasnt feeling that great now. And with that in mind, i told her that she shouldnt have ate that much. I mean, four muffins two glasses of orange juice and 5 bites of chocolate?

"I told you not to eat to much!" i said

"Well, i was craving a lot of chocolate. Dont blame me!" she joked

"No excuse. Now you will have to go to the bathroom..." i joked

"No i will-"

Her stomach growled loudly "Lets hurry home." was all she said

Uncontrollably i laughed. I could tell that Annabeth was really serious.

"All right."

"Percy, i really dont feel good." she turned green

Oh gods...

"oh...um...lets..."

Her face turned a little green. "Ugh. I hate being sick..." she moaned

"Are you-"

Suddenly Annabeth puked. All of her breakfast was well...gone.

"Gods, that hurt!"

"Annabeth...were going home-"

Puked again.

"We will go home when your done puking. When we get home you are going to lay down and drink some water. Got it?"

"Percy its probably the pregnancy. Its normal!" she protested

"You ate A LOT. No more food until later."

"But-"

"No buts! Get in the car and lets go home." i demanded

"Alright..." she accepted

She got into the car as i did.

"All done? I dont want my car to be puked smell."

"Yeah. Now can we get home please Percy? I ate to much."

"I T O L D You!" i laughed

"Yeah...yeah...lets get the hell home already!"

"Fine. Little grumpy..." i mumbled

I pulled out of the park and started to head towards our apartment. Luckily, there was no traffic at 10:48 AM. Annabeth kept her eyes onto the road. She didnt look 'as' sick anymore. She just needs to lay down and rest. She had a rather...rough day. Within minutes, we arrived at our house. Annabeth got out of the car and went inside. She got her pajamas on and layed in bed. Like the wonderful husband i am, (A/N lolz!) i always brought her cold water, and even made her some dinner.

"Thanks Percy..." she said barley eating

"Did i burn the food? Oh gods...sorry i suck at cooking..." i whined

"No! Its not that...im just not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"Well im not going to."

"Please? For me?"

"Percy if your trying to do the puppy dog face...it doesnt look anything like it. Actually it makes you unattractive." she pointed out

"Fine then!" i fake pouted

"Im sorry Percy. Here i will eat a bite."

Looking at her, she slowly put a small fork full of salad into her mouth. I watched her chew and swallow it.

"Thank you." i kissed her

"Your welcome. Now do i have to eat the rest?"

"No. I will dump it out." i sighed

"Ok. Thank you for the food. It was really good." she said

"Your welcome Annabeth. Now get some sleep."

"Alright..." she said already dozing off

"I love you." i said to low for her to hear

I felt the room quietly. I put away her dish and took a quick shower. The towel was wrapped around my waist as i stepped out. When i re entered our room Annabeth was still asleep. So i got my sweats on and layed right next to her. Her body was nice and warm.

"Annabeth, just know im with you every step of the way. I love you and nothing will change that."I said to Annabeth knowing she couldnt hear

But then i saw the smallest smile crept across her face.

And took that as a 'love you to'.

* * *

**Hey guys! Listen...the next chapter is the most important chapter in the story. It will lead towards the sequal "Annabeth Chase and Unexpected" Stay in touch and i love you all!**

**P.S Americas Got Talent audition this saturday. Encouragement would be nice  
**


	23. Unexpected

**A/N The audition was an amazing experiance. All of the judges loved my singing 2. I dont know if i make it until January! :( Please hope i make it! Go on and read**

**Percys POV**

I got my pajamas on and, slid in bed right next to Annabeth. She was breathing rather lightly, and her body was in a curling position. Quietly, i wrapped the blankets around be and shut my eyelids.

~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~

I opened my eyes and Annabeth wasnt beside me. I threw the covers off of me and figured that she was downstairs. So, i went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Annabeth was there and was...eating a bowl of cocoa puffs.

"Hey!" i greeted

"Hey Percy. We have some cereal on the counter and milk in the fridge." she pointed

"Ok. Have any Honey Combs left?"

"Nope."

"Darn! Well, i guess its between the Cocoa Puffs and the Lucky Charms."

Making a desicion, i chose the Cocoa Puffs.

"Not in the mood for marshmallows?" she remarked

"No. Chocolate sounds better i guess."

"Oh."

I poured our vitamin D milk into my bowl. Soon enough, the milk turned chocolate-brown and was begging me to devour it. I grabbed my spoon and sat beside her.

"Anything you want to do today?"

"Well, i kinda wanna stay home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just want to relax and watch movies in our living room. Maybe end the day going out to dinner."

"Wow. That sounds absolutely perfect!"

"First, im going to change into sweats, brush my teeth, then we can set what movie up."

"Which movie do you want to watch?" i asked

"How about...Mission Impossible?"

A huge lump created in my throat.

"N-Not in the mood."

Annabeth looked at me studing my face, then immediatly understood why.

"Rachel?"

I breathed heavily. "Yeah. Any other movie?"

"Um...what about The Invention Of Lying?"

"Sure."

Annabeth finished her cereal and ran upstairs to change. I grabbed The invention of lying and slid it into the dvd player. Soon enough, the menu came up and i waited for Annabeth to finish changing.

"Im back!" she said

"Alright um, lets watch the movie."

I pressed the 'play' button and the movie played. Quickly i slid onto the couch and sat next to Annabeth. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she grinned widly. Suddenly, she started laughing. My eyes went onto the screen and watched.

"Awwww just look at your baby it looks JUST like AN UGLY RAT!" the lady said kindly

"Annabeth, why would anybody call somebodys baby 'an ugly rat'?"

"Thats the point of the mo-"

"Would you like it if someone called your baby an ugly rat?"

"well first of all you would kick that persons ass."

"But what if it was a woman?" i asked

"No what i-"

"Like nobody would do that bec-"

"MY GODS PERCY STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! WATCH THE MOVIE!" she yelled at me

Shocked, i nodded quietly and continued the movie. The movie went by rather quickly and before i knew it, the movie ended. Annabeths face was red from laughing.

"Liked it i guess?"

"Yeah...made me laugh!" she laughed

"I could tell." i pointed out

"Well what time is it?"

"Well we woke up at like 11:00 AM and we watched the movie at 12:05 PM so its...2:45 Pm!" i announced

"When should we go to dinner?"

"we could go now..." i stated

"But its only 2:45 PM!" she said

"Its called 'linner'."

"Linner?" she said confused

"Dinner and Lunch together?" i said slowly

"Oh..." she understood

"Up for it?"

"I guess..."

"Guess? Make a decision!" i joked

"So fucking funny..." she said very rudly

"Excuse me? What did i do?"

At first, i thought it was her period and some woman stuff. Then, i thought it was mood swings from the pregnancy. I guess i thought both.

"Just always asking question after question after question!"

"That was like a while ago..."

"And the rude remarks! Like now!"

"What the hell? Annabeth you need to go to bed or something. Your cranky." i said calmly

"You need to go to bed." she tried

"Cmon. Lets calm down and go to linner."

She laughed "Linner..."

"You want to go upstairs and change?" i asked her carefully

"Alright." she said

* * *

**Annabeths POV (FINALLY! Lolz**

"Alright." i responded

For some reason, i felt stressed. I dont it was because of Percy...im just cranky. My hands are shaking of whatever emotion and i hurried upstairs to change. I arrived into our room and i locked the door. I took my sweats off and just sat on the corner of the bed. I stared into the wall blankly. My mind was aching and i was tired. I rubbed my eyes a few times and sat in the same position. I spread my legs out and let out huge breath.

As i was about to get up, suddenly something starting trickling down my leg. I bobbled my head down and saw my-blood running down my leg. It was coming out of my underwear. Taking a few moments i stared at the small pool of blood by my leg and suddenly i knew what was happening.

Im having a miscarriage.


	24. Im Sorry

**Hey guys its Percabethis4ever! Yeah Annabeth had a miscarriage...i feel bad for her. But anyways, please review! I need them! Anyways, i have to finish this chapter in about an hour b4 i go 2 denver. So...read on!**

**Annabeths POV**

Im having a miscarriage.

Tears came out of my eyes. My baby died and came out of me. What did i do to deserve this?

"PERCY!" i screamed suddenly

Immediatly i heard footsteps run up the stairs. Now, i was crying and my hands were covering my face.

"Annabeth? What happen-" his eyes trailed to the floor

"Why is there blood on the floor? Did you cut your leg from the bed?"

I stayed silent.

"Annabeth?" he said

"Percy, i had a miscarriage! Our baby DIED!" i cried at him

"Oh gods...our baby died?" he could barley say

"As you can see Percy!" i snapped

His arms wrapped around me and what happened next shocked me.

Percy, my seaweed brain, was _crying._ His tears were streaming down my shirt.

"Percy..."

He got up. "Yeah sorry. Im such a stupid baby..." he sniffed

"Its not that...its that our ba-" i cried

Percy came back and i hugged him tightly as we cried onto each other.

"Wait! We have to clean this up." i said

"I will get that rag..." Percy said

"Ok."

Percy slowly left the room and shut the door. Next, i looked at the floor and whispered, "Look, im sorry. If i caused this im sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you. I wanted to give birth to you, take care of you, take you to your first ay of school, see you graduate and everything. But instead my whole world crashed down when you...died. Sometimes i thought 'im so lucky to have a baby like this' and i meant it. But right now i dont feel lucky. And i doubt that you do to. Right now your dead on the floor and it was because of me. Dont think that i will stop loving you. I wont. Dont you think that i will forget you. I most certainly will not! Your everything to me. And even though your gone- that doesnt change a thing. I love you and...im-im sorry." silent tears went down my cheek

After my own coversation with the baby, Percy came in with a mid wet rag. "Here it is. You may might want to throw away that underwear and take a shower." he said quietly

"Plus," he added "You wont want to see this."

I turned away and ran into the bathroom. I took my underwear off and threw it away in the trash can. I turned the shower on and stepped in. My eyes could see blood going into the drain. I tried not to focos on that; as i shampooed my hair. When i cleaned my hair i looked at the wall blankly and started to cry. The shower noise would make my cry almost soundproof. Fastly, i ran out of the bathroom, dried myself, and wrapped the towel around me. Then, i went back into our room and changed into very drab clothes. My face was very dull; as was Percys. The blood was off the floor and he was sitting on the couch laying down silently.

"Hey you ok?" he asked

"No." i admitted

"Look, were you stressed at all?"

"Sometimes..."

"MAybe thats what-"

"Every pregnant woman gets stressed! And yet this had to fucking happen to me!"

"Come here." he held his arms open

Following his command i layed next him and his held me close; tightly.

"Its ok Annabeth." he said

"No its not." i murmured into his chest

"Hey, we can use protection now if you want..." he tried

"Im actually considering that. I dont want another miscarriage occuring." i stated

"Your tired arent you?" he guessed

"Maybe..." i yawned

"Go to sleep."

"Can you stay here with me?" i looked at him with teary eyes

"Of course! Im staying right here. Im not leaving." he soothed

"You better."

"I love you Annabeth." he kissed me

I kissed him responding, "I love you to."

His arms rubbed my back as i fell asleep.

I love you to my baby.

And i always will.

* * *

**Sorry 4 the ending...but anyways...yeah im really bored so im just going to say this,**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Authors Note: Answer

Authors Note:

**Now the reviews i see are "Why didnt Annabeth go to the hospital?" blah blah blah...**

**I have a reason.**

**Here is a story: My moms friend (and a friend of mine 2) WAS pregnant. She was just like Annabeth to. She had her husband named Michael and they were both madly in love. Months ago, (Janurary) she delivered news to my mom that she was pregnant. She was shocked yet, very excided that she was going to have a child. She didnt find out that she got pregnant nine days later after Michael and her used no protection. They never meant her to be pregnant but they said "It was a blessing". But that was until she was 11 days into her pregnancy. Her and Michael got into MANY pointless fights. (Maybe she was cranky lolz :) ) and she was very stressed. So, 11 days into her pregnancy she had a miscarriage: while she was changing in her bedroom. She screamed, yelled, and mostly cried as she felt terribly bad for the dead baby. Michael tried to comfort her in any way possible. But they DID NOT go to the hospital.**

**Yeah you heard me!**

**NO HOSPITAL!**

**my dearest friend Clara, (thats her name by the way...) told me that when you have a miscarriage you need to go to the hospital only if your 13 or more days pregnant. Or if you bleed a lot of blood. Luckily, Clara did NOT bleed a lot (neither did annabeth by the way!) and had no need to go to the hospital. So they DID NOT go to the hospital. Michael cleaned the blood up, and Clara changed into new clothes and such.**

**Dont worry, Clara and Michael are fine now. There very happy and actually i just saw them last week...she is not bothered ab9out it any more but i could still see in her eyes that she is still bothered by it.**

**So Clara and Michael, that was based to you to! I love you both!**

**Now that thats over with, there is your answer. Next chapter of You Dont Know me will be up. And actually, im thinking it will be the last chapter. Hmmmmm...**

**Bye!**

**Percabethis4ever**

**(P.S im NOT making this up. Would you actually think that i would lie about miscarriages?)**


	26. You Dont Know Me

**Hey guys its Percabethis4ever! Anways, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who encouraged me to keep writing! And yes, im working on "Annabeth Chase and the Unexpected" i think you guys will luv it. Well, enough my blabbering, READ ON!**

**Annabeths POV**

My eye lids fluttered open as i looked around. Percy was silently asleep right next to me. His arms were around me loosely: and i slowly was trying to get up with out waking him. My hands gently carried his arms and layed them on his chest. Then, i stepped off the couch quietly and went in our bedroom. I was dressed in dull sweats and in a plain Grey shirt, and my hair was tangled in multiple knots. The tv was still on: in mute and the bed was nice and neat. I opened my top drawer and looked through dozens of shirts that i could wear today. Looking through and making my choice, i chose a simple blue silk shirt, followed with dark denim jeans, and finishing with blue bejeweled flip flops. I also went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair.

"Well," i sighed "Time for another hell of a day..."

I walked to the door and when i opened it Percy was standing right there with his ear pressed against the door.

"What the-" he said while falling onto the floor

My eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" i asked him

"I was uh...i was doing..." he kept repeating

"Were you watching me?"

He stood back up and said "No-well...yeah..."

"Why?" i whispered

"I don't know-"

"Do you think i cant handle myself? Or that im not stable?"

"I was seeing if you were ok! If you were still caught up on the miscarriage-"

"Why do you have to remind me!" i yelled at him

He took a small step back and raised his arms.

"Don't i look stable?" tears fell "Don't i look happy?"

"Annabeth...-"

"Listen...i was more that happy when i found out that i was pregnant. Me being a mother; did you know that i secretly always wanted children? I always wanted another little wise girl running around. I was actually imagining me taking me to her first day of school and see her graduate... i wanted to be a proud mother. But then this happened."

Percy stayed silent.

"Look, can we just move on? Or at least try to? Lets just move on and not hang onto to this..."

He stepped closer to me "I never chose this to happen either. But i knew that no matter what happens me and you, you and I would make it through! Nothing would ever change that. Don't get all offensive on me!"

I kissed him passionately and let go to breathe. "I love you."

"I love you to."

He let go of me and followed me downstairs. Then, Percy grabbed a banana and sat on the couch smiling to himself.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Nothing...you'll know eventually."

"'Eventually?' What does that mean?"

"Stuff ok?"

"Uh huh...whatever."

He went to the movie case and asked, "Another movie?"

I smiled at him and responded, "Sure. You choose."

And with those words he immediately grabbed the movie Grease.

"Here we go..." i hesitated

~Watching Grease~

"How can John Travolta handle this?" i said

"Well, he is a man. He has the moves, voice, and looks for this role. And in my opinion he was excellent. Oh my favorite song!"

Percy suddenly stood up and sang

_Go Grease Lightning your burning up the quarter mile..._

He did the moves and shouted, _GREASE LIGHTNING GO GREASE LIGHTNING_

"Go Percy!" i laughed at him

Suddenly he pulled me up and started pressured me o sing.

_Go Grease Lightning your coasting through the heat lap trails_

I shouted, _Grease Lightning GO GREASE LIGHTNING!_

He grabbed my waist and sang to me, _You are supreme, _

He did the 80's hump on me.

"PERCY!" i squealed

_The chicks will cream, GREASE LIGHTNING!_

We both went back onto the bed laughing.

"Awesome job honey!" i laughed

"Liked the hump?" he said jokingly

"Why yes i did!" i joked back

He turned it off. "Cmon..."

"Where are we going?" i asked

"Upstairs..."

"Percy do you mean-"

"Don't ask! Please just follow me..."

"Alright!"

We arrived in the bedroom and he started kissing me rapidly.

I pulled away and said, "Is this what you wanted to do?"

"No...but" he knelt on one knee

"Before you say anything, Annabeth Ive loved you ever sense i was 12! You never left me mind you were one of the most important things in my life. And you became even more beautiful everyday, and even when i make horrible mistakes, you still take me back. Now, Ive been saving this ring" he pulled out a black box and continued, "and i mentally told myself what to say. As slow as i am, it took awhile. Then the miscarriage happened...but anyways! You have had my heart ion past, present, and you still will in the future. Your my everything. So all-in-all, Annabeth Chase, would you do the honor of marrying me?"

My mouth hung open but said no words, for i was in shock. Minutes went by and Percy started to worry.

"An answer would be nice..."

"Uh...-" i started

Um...?" he repeated

"YES!" i smiled

"Yes? oh...i mean yes? YES! YES!" he picked me up and spun me around.

Then, he slid the silver ring with a blue diamond onto the ring finger.

"Percy?"

"Yes my fiancee?"

To tell you the truth, i thought you wouldn't want to marry me..."

He took a step back and i continued, "I'm always a bitch running around and yelling at either you or myself. And im not that good at sex..."

I heard him chuckle. "And that the miscarriage pushed you away. And when that happened i was kinda bitchy then to..."

Suddenly, Percy kissed me passionately and held my waist. Out of breath, he let go.

"Well Annabeth..." he smiled

"I guess you Don't Know me that well don't you?"

* * *

**AND SCENE! Thank you for everyone reading this series! Im working on the sequel "Annabeth Chase And The Unexpected". But when Percy said 'i guess you dont know me that well dont you' he is saying it in a sweet smiling way. (Sorry had to put that!) But anyways thank you for reviewing this was a very VERY fun series to write and please check out my other ones on my page! REVIEW REVIEW and...REVIEW! (Dont forget to review ok? XD)  
**

***waves* bye! Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
